1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a multimedia field. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a method and system for sharing an output device between multimedia devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, multimedia devices are used as independent devices to reproduce multimedia contents. The multimedia devices may respectively reproduce video data and audio data only via their output devices. An example of the output device may include a display screen, an audio output port, a speaker or the like. The multimedia device may be connected to one or more other devices for streaming data such as audio data or video data. However, cables or some wireless technology requiring setups are required which are usually beyond the technical skills of an average user. Thus, a performance of the output device of the multimedia device is limited to its integrated hardware. The related art deals with sharing of a file, rather than with the output device. Also, according to the related art, in order to control multimedia devices and to enable sharing output devices between the multimedia devices, a central server is further required, rather than direct communication between the multimedia devices.
Accordingly, there is demand for a method and system for exchanging data and efficiently sharing an output device between multimedia devices.